The primary responsibility of the Oklahoma INBRE Administrative Core will be to provide logistical support for the overall INBRE network. This section begins with a discussion of the INBRE administrative leadership and is followed by sections describing evaluation plans; the role of PUI faculty and release for research time; and research project evaluation and mentoring. Finally, a description of infrastructure provided by INBRE at network institutions in the last funding period completes the section.